Thoth
frame|Thoth viene spesso rappresentato come un uomo con la testa di un Ibis. Thoth, come veniva chiamato dai Greci, anche conosciuto per gli egiziani come Tehuti, è una divinità e un Maestro Asceso che è normalmente raffigurato come un uomo con la testa di un Ibis. Egli è noto per gli egiziani come il dio della magia, saggezza, arte, scienza, la misurazione del tempo, e la scrittura. È stato anche presumibilmente conosciuto con il nome di Ermete Trismegisto. Si dice che abbia scritto le Tavole di Smeraldo di Thoth, la Hermetica, e inoltre le Tavole di Smeraldo di Ermete Trismegisto. Atlantide Maestro Asceso Thoth ha iniziato la sua vita su questo pianeta, nella grande città di Keor, sull'isola di Undal, nel tempo e nel luogo di Atlantide. Keor era la città dei Sacerdoti di Atlantide. Circa 52.000 anni fa, Thoth era diventato un Maestro Asceso. Fu in quel periodo che si suppone abbia vissuto nel continente perduto, Atlantide. In questo tempo, il suo nome non era più Thoth, fu'Chiquetet Arlich Vomalites'. Chiquetet in realtà non è il suo primo nome, era un titolo, che significa "il ricercatore della saggezza". Si racconta anche che per 2000 anni, ha viaggiato su altri pianeti utilizzando solo l'esterno Merkaba, dopo di che egli semplicemente seduto e ha osservato tutto ciò che c'era su altri pianeti. Per 16.000 anni si suppone che sia stato il re di Khem (nell'antico Egitto). La caduta di Atlantide Thoth, e una grande quantità di altre persone importanti di Atlantide che erano responsabili dell'evacuazione dei abitanti verso altre terre, cioè Egitto (Khem), le regioni dell'Himalaya del mondo, e nelle Americhe in seguito alla sua distruzione all'epoca della Fratturazione. Thoth, dopo il momento della caduta di Atlantide, con l'aiuto di altri Maestri Ascesi, hanno avviato la ricostruzione della griglia planetaria della coscienza unitaria, tramite la creazione di vari Siti Sacri di tutto il mondo. La Grande Piramide Thoth è inoltre suppone abbia contribuito a costruire, o ha avuto una mano nella costruzione della Grande Piramide. Tavole di Smeraldo di Thoth - tradotte da Doreal Non si conosce se è stato Thoth che ha creato la Sfinge, ma si dice che creò una Sala dei Registri al di sotto della Sfinge. Tali informazioni son solitamente attribuita a Edgar Cayce, che potrebbe essere stato in contatto con Thoth All'interno della Grande Piramide c'è un passaggio segreto che conduce ad un'altra dimensione, alle Sale di Amenti. Egyptian Godhood In the mythology of Egypt, Thoth typically has the head of an ibis. He is usually portrayed writing on a piece of papyrus. He also appears as a dog faced baboon or a man with the head of a baboon when he is A'an, the god of equilibrium. In the form of A'ah-Djehuty he took a more human-looking form. These forms are all symbolic and are metaphors for Thoth's attributes. The Egyptians did not believe these gods actually looked like humans with animal heads . For example, Ma'at is often depicted with an ostrich feather, "the feather of truth," on her head , or with a feather for a head. The place from where he came is said to be Nu, which could be a reference to Atlantis. He is described sometimes as being older than the known gods, like Horus or Osiris. Seshat, the goddess of writing, is known as the wife of Thoth. She was known as 'Mistress of the House of Books', indicating that she also took care of Thoth's library of spells and scrolls. Thoth at crystalinks.com It is also said that in his role in the underworld (see next section) his wife was the goddess Ma'at, the personification of Truth and Law. Judgement of the Dead See also Egyptian Judgement of the Dead In the Hall of Truth (also called the Hall of Ma'at), Thoth was the scribe of the underworld, recording the deeds of the dead as their heart was weighed against a phoenix feather, or the feather of Ma'at. Only those light of heart would be allowed to enter the afterlife, known as Sekhet-Aaru ("Field of Reeds") where they would dwell forever with Osiris, feasting with the gods on the food of immortality. Those whose hearts were heavier than the feather would have their souls devoured by Ammut, and would have no further existence. Akhenaten and the Law of One Thoth, by way of the teaching of Sacred Geometry, and his connections to alien races, is apparently responsible for Akhenaten becoming king of Egypt. Allegedly, Akhenaten was not a human being, as can be noticed by the many sculptures of him and his wife which show him with a strange elongated head. Many skulls that fit this description have been found in places around the earth, not to mention that Akhenaten demanded more realism in the art of his dynasty, so if a sculpture was made of him that showed that he had an elongated skull, then he must have. Akhenaten is credited with creating the first "monotheistic" religion in Egypt, based on the Law of One, which was the worship of the Solar Disk, the Aten. During the few years that Akhenaten was the pharaoh, the Earth was seeded with important beliefs, and two mystery schools. These schools were the Right Eye of Horus, and the Left Eye of Horus teachings. 42 Books of Thoth It is said that Thoth left behind a work of knowledge that is called the 42 Books of Thoth, but this may also refer to the 42 Laws of Ma'at, which one is said to recite when one is being judged in the underworld. It could also be that the 42 books are a metaphor for something that Thoth left behind, that is not actually a book. This could very well be what is hidden in the the Hall of Records beneath the Sphinx. Greek Influence Hermes Trismegistus Hermes Trismegistus, whom some have claimed was the incarnation of Thoth, is said to have written another Emerald Tablet - independent of the Emerald Tablets of Thoth that describe the fall of Atlantis - which are the foundation of modern day Alchemy. This tablet describes the famous magickal maxim or adage, "as above, so below." This well known idea is essentially the foundation for Hermetic philosophy. There is also a collection of papyri called the Hermetica, which are also attributed to the scholarly personage of Thoth, known in this time and place as "Hermes 'thrice great'." Hermes was said to be contemporary with Abraham, The Kybalion (1912) - Three Initiates (ISBN 0911662251) p. 8 or with Moses. Students of Thoth in Greek Times He is said to have taught Pythagoreas some of his secrets. This may also be true of Plato, who is credited with the platonic solids, which are an integral part of Sacred Geometry. Other Times Leonardo Da Vinci is credited with drawing many drawings that are based off of things that look like Sacred Geometry. Da Vinci's knowledge of the human proportion and its relationship to Sacred Geometry is uncanny. It could be said that in this way, Da Vinci himself was a student of Thoth. Thoth in Modern Times In 1984, Thoth contacted Drunvalo Melchizedek. In 1991, Thoth along with other Ascended Masters, left the Earth in order to raise the consciousness level of the planet. Altri Nomi Noto *Chiquetet Arlich Vomalites *Djehuty *Hermes *Ermete Trismegisto *Tehuti *Thoth Possibili Altri Nomi *Nebo (Babilonese) *Merlino *St. Germain Vedi anche *Alchimia *Maestro Asceso *Atlantide *Tavole Smeraldine di Ermete Trismegisto *Tavole Smeraldine di Thoth *Filosofia Ermetica *Geometria Sacra External Links *Thoth at Crystalinks *Hermes Trismegistus article at Wikipedia References *''Nothing in this Book is True, But It's Exactly How Things Are'', Bob Frissell. *''The Ancient Secret of the Flower of Life'', Drunvalo Melchizedek *The Emerald Tablets of Thoth Categoria:Maestri Ascesi